Taking From the Top
by alance07
Summary: Takes place when Liz first joined the B.P.R.D. FINISHED!
1. Arrival

Hey guys. It kills me that I have to put this in the miscellaneous superheros category, but I really appericate everybody trying to get Hellboy his own category...  
  
Anyway I keep hearing that Hellboy fell in love with Liz at first sight. But I wanted to go into that a little more, so bare with me and PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
thanks!  
  
(and a way we go....!)  
  
Building after building passed before her eyes. Acting as though they were being rebellious in the moon light. And children wondered the streets wondering why yet again there was a shiny black car heading toward the old waste factory.  
  
A swift and sudden cold breeze entered the vehicle and made the guest in the back seat shiver violently. And a deep feeling of paranoia ran through her as she turned around to notice yet another black car hidden in the shadows with it's headlights off. She looked up and heard the loud creaking of gates opening in front of her.  
  
The grounds were simple enough. One could say abandoned even. It was obvious the grass and yard hadn't been taken care of in several months if not even a year. The pavement was begging to be re-paved as she could feel the weight of the pot holes beneath her feet. Not to mention the lack of color...if anything there was a fence that surrounded the area contained a deep rusted crimson color...but that too was surrounded by dominate weeds.  
  
As the car pulled up she began to question her reasoning. What exactly was she doing here anyway? But the car stopped before she could finish the answer. And two average looking gentlemen opened the door that bonded her. And she noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of those men was talking to the plastic plug in his ear mumbling something incompressible.  
  
She crossed her arms over the rose colored sweater that suddenly wasn't keeping her warm enough when the same man walked to her and said in an expressionless tone  
  
"Ms. Sherman? We're here..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But why?! What's the big deal anyway?" Retorted an extremely angry Hellboy as he stormed into his room with his father trailing shortly behind him.  
  
Frankly he didn't want another member for the B.P.R.D. The idea was ridiculous in itself. He and Abe could handle things just fine by themselves. Father hadn't even told him what she was capable of. And she?! A she? That thought alone was enough to terrify him To say he didn't have experience with the opposite gender was an understatement. The fact was he had never been exposed to women. The majority of the agents were men. But those who weren't were never around him or Abe because they were thought to be easily afraid.  
  
Fear... And that was another thing he worried about. Would she be afraid of him like most people he came across?  
  
Yet his thoughts were interrupted when his father's pager went off stopping this own vocal thoughts. It turns out he had been talking. His father excused himself and left in a haste mumbling something...several more minutes had passed before Hellboy had realized that he hadn't heard a single word his father had said...  
  
Somehow despite the professors warm greeting, Liz still felt like the entire place was cold and distant. The room she was suppost to call her own was a reasonable size yet the mattress (cold gray, and dull) perfectly fit the structure of the room. The walls lacked color, idea, and shape... And what do you know...she didn't even have a window.  
  
She sighed and sat on the bed that obviously didn't want her as it let out an extremely loud squeak. But despite it's protests she continued to lye down. And forgetting she was suppost to meet her so called teammates... But that thought alone made her sicker that she felt she already was. All her thoughts became a blur as exhaustion from the days events took over her...  
  
The darkness that confronted her was peaceful and brought the hope of sleep. But behind the beautiful rest laid a foreboding greeting from something she could not see...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight streamed over the empty hallway as Liz looked over her shoulder the next morning. The day seemed as though it would grow into a particular loveliness as she stepped out of her room basking in the silence that was soon disrupted by several unhappy looking people pushing bowl after bowl of pancakes toward a large metal door near the end of the hall that she hadn't noticed before. Some of them mumbled greetings and introduced themselves while others just nodded in her direction and disappeared through the door. And instead of coming back they were replaced by a tiered looking Professor Broom who suddenly looked relived when he spotted Liz  
  
"Elizabeth my dear! So glad to see you this morning, I trust you slept well?" Liz didn't really have the heart to tell him she didn't and that she preferred to be called Liz. So instead she simply nodded and showed him a weak smile. Broom couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl she didn't have a friend in the world... Waiting on no one, searching aimlessly for a ghost.  
  
Sometime later after the professor had so kindly introduced her to everyone she found herself back in her room. Her curiosity began to get the best of her as her mind began to explore the idea of what exactly they had been shoveling food into all day. Liz didn't want to come off noisy but she asked the professor anyway and he answered her by simply saying she would know in "due time".  
  
She couldn't figure out what was so important that it requited so much security. In fact two guards had been standing by the door all day taking shifts changes and breaks very rarely. But Liz decided to shrug it off as she could smell something awful coming from the common room. She walked slowly, tripping over her suitcase on the way out... She didn't see the point in unpacking they probably wouldn't want her around after a while anyway... Why would they want a freak like her around anyway...?  
  
She trusted her insinks as she followed the disgusting scent that invaded her senses. And Liz was greeted by a certain merman that she had met earlier. But only now he was enjoying his lunch and reading several Stephen Kings novels. He seemed rather surprised when he saw Liz enter the room, but treated her with eventually enthusiasm.  
  
"Why hello Liz. How are you this fine afternoon" He exclaimed. Liz had to admit that he really friendly So she responded with her most pleasant voice.  
  
"Not bad. Actually I was just wondering around looking... Wondering what that dreadful smell was."  
  
He laughed pleasantly and swirled around in his tank.   
  
"I apologize if I disturbed you with my lunch. I suppose the smell is rather annoying at first..."  
  
She smiled and made her way over to a rather large collection of books some were large, some were small, but none of then had dust on them that's for sure. She could tell they had been read recently. And that fact kind of interested her...  
  
They talked for quite some time. It turns out they both had a love for French literature and detested the poetry of Walt Whitman. The conversation was a friendly one and left Liz feeling rather conformable in the worn out chair she was sitting in nearby him. That is until their latest debate on the general theme of the Phantom was disrupted with a large crashing sound that forced Liz to jump directly out of her seat. Even Abe seemed a little startled, but then he looked at her as though he knew something she didn't. He just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"There at it again..." He mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean.?" She asked. The sound of voices yelling fiercely were interrupted through the thin walls as two very upset people not very happy with each other.  
  
Abe put his finger to his head as though he said something he shouldn't have...  
  
"It's nothing... Professor and HB are simply arguing again that's all. Come to think of it...they've been doing that a lot lately..."  
  
Liz suddenly felt awkward in the room and felt as though the room itself was closing in on her. So she abruptly excused herself and kept her eyes on the floor as she nearly ran out of the room. Desperate to ignore the headache that threatened her skull. 


	2. Midnight Meetings

Ok guys here's chapter two. Hope you guys like this so far. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with it but reviews are always helpful!  
  
newcategory@fanfiction.net (please describe the category, which area it falls under, and whether you have stories written for it)  
  
And come on guys let get Hellboy his own category!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pain pounded through her brain as though it was trying to punish her. It was beyond antagonizing and her soul screamed for mercy against the dreadful feeling that lingered in her head.  
  
... The yelling, the accusations, agruing...always arguing. It was all the same, and the hateful words between her family continued to echo through her brain. It was so painful she could swore she saw colors dancing around in her brain as though they were trying to escape her vengeful memories.  
  
It was as though the misery of a thousand broken hearts had taken over her in a combined effort to destroy whatever was left of her sensitive mind.  
  
Liz hated these damn headaches, it seemed as though someone was intentionally putting them there to drive her mad. And frankly they were doing a good job... It was unbearable. So much so she was willing to once again lye on the nasty mastress that she had at least cleaned earlier. And it wasn't long before sleep once again found itself way inside her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
How dare they? I don't freaken get it. It doesn't make any sense. And what's the big deal anyway?  
  
Angry didn't quite describe the feeling that was running through Hellboy's mind. In fact it was probably a new feeling that he didn't exactly appreciate. First of all they said he wasn't allowed to meet her quite yet because Father wanted her to get used to the place before he introduced the two of them.  
  
He wondered why and when he asked he was told that it was because of he's certain outward openness toward other people. Abe was allowed to meet her because he was more suddle and well-minded. And frankly no one wanted poor Liz to be scared away the first time Hellboy lost his temper.  
  
But that's still not fair, I was here first. And when he suggested that fact to his father he was awarded with an accusation of being insensitive and inhumane. That's when then the fireworks really got set off. They argued several times that day and still had found no conclusion. That was until the good old professor locked him in his room and had several agents guarding the large metal door.  
  
But luckily Clay and Reynolds actually believed he had gone to bed early and he managed to sneak out once again. He hadn't been out all day and longed for a little freedom. Actually even the short trip to the kitchen seemed like something to be excited about. So as he made his way down he could hear the faint sound of some one whimpering. At least he thought he heard something...  
  
So he crossed the hall quietly expecting to see some kind of intruder, yet when he put his ear to the door he could only hear a retractable little sound that sounded like... Crying? It couldn't be could it? Who in the world could possibly be crying. He decided to inspect but the sound stopped as soon as it had started, so in a haste he blamed it on not having gone out all day and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was dark when Liz open her eyes for the millionth time that night and she was welcomed by an interesting sound roaming the hall. Thinking that it was an immediate threat she silenced the tears that she hadn't even realized she was shedding. She lied in bed for quite some time using her pillow to try and control the pain rushing through her body a thousand times over. Yet the undefined darkness that centered the room was making her feel as though no hope lingered for sleep...at least for tonight. She thought.  
  
And with that thought she through on a small black sweater and decided that her destiny that night was to explore.  
  
She walked down the corridor slowly desperate to try and observe anything she could. How I am suppost to call this place home? She considered. At least that halfway house had people I know. But now I'm just stuck here with no one... She witnessed another tear making it's way down her cheek yet crushed it with her hand before it could surface to her chin.  
  
She admitted she was a little surprised when she saw the kitchen door open. And was that...a light at that? She approached with caution as was her curse and gently slid herself into the crack of the welcoming opening of the large door.  
  
A certain soft musical melody entered her ears and gave off a pleasant atmosphere, and when Liz looked around she noticed the refrigerator door wide open and a tail shaking back and forth?  
  
Liz quickly rubbed her eyes in disbelief yet she could not deny the sight in front of her: a very very large something stepped away from the refrigerator with a large plate of lunch meats and cheeses. He hummed happily and danced around as he grabbed a plate from one cupboard then a knife from the silverware drawer. Which Liz didn't realize was very nearby her, so she retreated by expunging herself in the nearby shadows. But her feet just seemed to push themselves forward as though they were being controlled by something she couldn't quite describe.  
  
Her eyes found themselves on the small hand-sized radio on the nearby countertop and recognized the song as something off of the latest Johnny Cash record. Liz laughed...  
  
She didn't know why but she just really felt like laughing, who ever this guy was he was randomly dancing around the large table in the room. He seemed like such an interesting creature, and he was just...generally happy. It was a nice sight to see.   
  
Yet still she naturally covered her mouth with her hand when she felt as though she was really going to crack up. But still toward the end of the song when he tried to spin around and fell over well... That was just it, Liz broke loose with an intense laughter that she was sure she had never experienced before in her life.  
  
This laughter obviously caught a sore Hellboy's attention, and as he turned his neck in the direction of the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He felt as though something had struck him in the heart, some strike of lightening had hit him in the head... And he had never felt anything so amazing in his life.  
  
Because in the corner of the dark doorway stood a simple figure with long brunette hair, and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen in his life. And she was laughing as though he was the greatest thing in the world. He realized the moment he noticed him noticing her she stopped and headed her eyes to the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Why was she staring at him? ... A sudden nervous ran through him and as he tried to stand up he slipped once more on the incoming mustard that lined the sandwich. Liz let out another laugh then quieted at the thought that maybe she was being rude.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here" she shifted uncomfortable and had a tender wish in her heart to be anywhere but there at that moment. She walked over to him slowly, but he just stared at her completely speechless and totally entranced her big brown eyes. She leaned over him with a smile in her eyes  
  
"Do you um... Need a hand?" Liz lead out her hand to him but quickly retracted it back when a slight glare of pain came back to her. And instead of returning it she turned around just begging to be free from his big yellow eyes.  
  
With obvious conscience Hellboy found himself once again and stood up but only after with much effort. And felt a large sense of disappointment (and not only because his sandwich was on the floor.) But to his amazement he noticed this women was clutching her head, her eyes shut, muttering something to herself he couldn't really hear.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped when she realized just how close he was. But when she looked up at him and noticed his large yellow eyes gleaming with concern...the migraine began to subside.  
  
And they just stood there for a moment or two, each inspecting the other in wonderment. God she's beautiful thought Hellboy and he had a deep urge to hear her voice again remained in his soul.   
  
His stare didn't make her uncomfortable just...dizzy almost. She blamed it on the migraine that had just recently felt but there was something else in the air that made her find her voice.  
  
"Hi, my name is Liz Sherman" she whispered while holding out one of her shaking hands. He hesitated slightly before he decided to do the same and held out his hand to take her pale one.  
  
They stayed like that for some time Hellboy couldn't get over how soft and warm her hand was, but he didn't have the time to think about it long because she gently pulled it away from him and re-wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down before she proceeded to walk over the large mess on the floor nearby and clean up whatever she could with a small rag. He bent down next to her, just silently begging her to look up at him with those eyes again.  
  
And he got his wish when he said quietly, "Um...I'm Hellboy" 


	3. giving the tour

Wow you guys thanks so much for all the great reviews I can't tell you how happy it's made me!! YAY!! Anyway I was up until 1:30 last night finishing up this chapter, so I hope it's to everybody's liking. Keep reviewing at chapter 4 will be here soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hellboy...what an odd name didn't he have a nickname of some sort? Liz thought to herself the next morning as she awoke in her bed. In fact that name had been on her mind since early that morning when she got back to her room. It was amazing how fast the time had passed when Hellboy had been giving her the tour. But truth be told they had just been talking most of the time. And it was kind of nice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks." He responded to her quietly when the majority of the mess he had made was cleaned up. The two of them stood up and Liz found it necessary to dispose of the rag she had used to clean up the yellow goo off the floor.   
  
"Where is the garbage She asked her eyes roaming.  
  
"Oh over there" he said his eyes meeting her once more to the small garbage can in the corner. Liz proceeded to the device then returned under the ceiling fan that Hellboy was standing over.  
  
"So I'm guessing your our latest member..."  
  
"Yeah." She said in an quiet, distrusting tone. "Just got here last night."  
  
"Yeah...I know"  
  
Each of them shifted uncomfortable when Liz finally looked toward the radio that had inspired all the calamity earlier. And once again she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Your not very graceful you know..."  
  
"Yeah" He said smiling. "I seem to get that a lot actually."  
  
Each of them let out a pleasant laugh despite themselves. It was just something, Perhaps it was the fact that they were both tired and bored or maybe it was because it was generally funny. Yet neither of them could figure out why... But they each enjoyed seeing each other laugh.  
  
After a while Hellboy finally asked Liz why she had come into the kitchen. And thinking about it he realized it was an extremely ignorant question.  
  
"Well...actually I was little hungry. Is there anything around there that you haven't already spilled on the floor and/or eaten.?"  
  
"He dropped his smile but refused to hold anger because she was still smiling at him.  
  
"I'll have you know that I happen to be extremely careful with the majority of my deserts... So how do you feel about ice cream...?"  
  
An hour later a certain large red man and a petite young women were walking around the compound and enjoying the concept of company. And after their very long debate about whether strawberry or chocolate was better Hellboy offered to show Liz around, but what he wouldn't admit was he actually just wanted to hear her voice as much as possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A humble whistling sound was coming from the common room. And professor Broom couldn't quite place it but he swore it sounded like Hellboy? He approached with caution as he was not used to such a sound coming from his quick tempered son yet when he entered the room he was pleasantly surprised to see that his suspicions were correct and indeed his son was happily humming something he couldn't quote remember and it brought a well deserved smile to his face.  
  
Abe was sitting nearby and just observed the large red man and was clearly as confused as the professor. But by chance Hellboy saw him in the doorway first and practically skipped over to his father in complete rapture. And it was as though the constant fighting they had experienced the day before had been forgotten as he gave his father a big hug that nearly crushed the old man's lungs.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into you?!" He asked after he regained his breath.  
  
"I believe it might be a certain brunette who lives down the hall." Abe replied as he pulled out a puzzle from a close by cupboard.  
  
Hellboy's smile faded as he became annoyed with Abe's physic assumptions. Abe threw his hands up in defense and claimed he was sorry, so it didn't keep him down long. In fact he was sooner happy again than he was before,  
  
"Oh... I see you and Ms. Sherman met" he said somewhat surprised. He slipped his glassed off his slim nose and made a handkerchief appear from his pocket and began to clean them furiously  
  
"I hate to say this Hellboy, but you really do have a way of... Um...well not exactly giving of a good first impression to people. And as Abe said Liz is very sensitive in this stage of her life right now. So I can only hope you used your better judgment and didn't scare the poor girl." He said the last part somewhat furiously and glanced at Hellboy with contempt in his eyes.  
  
But Hellboy just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything like that come on!" He dragged that sentence out for effect and took a seat next to Abe who seemed to just be finishing up the 500 piece puzzle he had started only moments ago.  
  
"They actually seem to be getting along just fine professor. And in all fairness you were a bit overly protective of Liz. She is quite capable of taking care of herself you know." Abe said in his defense.  
  
"Oh hell I know, I just can't help but feel sorry for her. The things that girl has experienced... Well it's just not fair that her stay here should have to be so unpleasant."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hellboy hadn't even thought to ask Liz the night before what her ability had been. The two of them really only talked about simple little things like gossiping about fellow agents, and certain joke that the two shared. But now his curiosity was overriding him at the capabilities this women was had. She seemed so innocent so fragile. He couldn't even think that she could have something dangerous to hide. It just didn't seem like the type of person she was.  
  
Abe and Broom glanced at each other knowingly so Broom cleared his throat and deiced to take his turn at speech.  
  
"You see son, Elizabeth is a pyromaniac." He paused for a moment before he continued.   
  
And Hellboy nodded knowingly. A fire starter...he never would have guessed it.  
  
"There was actually an incident that convinced me she needed to be with the Bureau. About three months ago she was staying in a half way house in New York but sadly two men came into the room she was sharing with a girl named Leslie and well...they were drunk and tried to attack Liz and her roommate.   
  
When Liz attempted to defend herself she lost her temper and most of the people in the wing were killed. Afterward Elizabeth didn't really have anywhere to go so she was sleeping on the streets. But after I read about the incident in the paper I did so research of my own and offered her a choice..."  
  
All Hellboy knew was that he was happy she had made the choice she made...  
  
"All finished!" Exclaimed Abe like a happy child.  
  
"Nicely done." Exclaimed the Professor."Yeah great..." Responded Hellboy as he lit a cigar but upon doing so a familiar scent filled his senses and he knew that it was something other than the cigar smoke. In fact it kind of smelled like, rose oil? Hellboy took a deep breath and closed his eyes just absorbing the incredible wonderment that came from that scent.  
  
"Good morning Liz." The professor and Abe said in unison. Hellboy opened his eyes. Was it actually possible that she was more beautiful during the day than in the night? He was beginning to think it was. Her hair flowed freely to her shoulders and her face seemed different somehow, maybe it was because it appeared not to be streaked with tears but it was the warming smile that came from her lips when she roamed around the room and noticed Hellboy sitting in the corner smoking. That was obviously not to his father's permission.  
  
Her theory was proved correct as he too noticed the cigar and practical whipped it away from his mouth quickly stomping it out.  
  
"Hello everyone." She replied in her usual tone.  
  
The familiar sound of a pager went off and disrupted the lovely silence that stood between them all.  
  
"Well they need me in the lab. I suppose I'll see you all later."  
  
"Farewell professor" said Abe not even looking up from his latest project.  
  
Liz eventually took a seat at a worn out chair close by. She could feel Hellboy looking at her once again. Why was he always doing that? She couldn't really figure it out, but for some reason being recognized by him wasn't so bad than it was with other people.   
  
She got up and faced him. Still silent and somber. "Strawberry is more popular in the eastern cultures." She said in fake defense.   
  
"But liz...Choloclate is just so much better." When the both began laughing even Abe didn't have the slightest clue why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They talked for some time. Actually lunch was being served when Liz said she was tired and required a nap. And after being teased for quite some time about how she already slept in late already she managed to get herself to the door.  
  
"Hey Liz...?"  
  
"Yeah" she said turning around  
  
"Would you meet me on the roof tonight around 10?"  
  
Liz thought it odd she didn't give an excuse or even think about it before answering she just smiled and said:  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Bye Liz"  
  
"Bye Red"  
  
Red hmm... He had to admit it had a nice ring to it. 


	4. Storms and memories

Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4 as you guys requested. Hope it's to you you guys like it. Thanks again for the reviews keep them coming!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The air was thick with the obviousness of a storm coming. The scent of water fragranced the sky and brought the promise of rain in the near by future. The grass moved with sincere excitement as the wind passed by, and even the ugly powerful gate used to keep out intruders was being challenged by the mighty thunder in the distance.  
  
And Hellboy watched all of this from the vast roof that he had been sitting on for quite some time. He needed somewhere to think, somewhere to just... Think...about her. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Those big brown eyes haunted his mind, but in all honesty he didn't even care. She made him feel something that he had never even knew existed.  
  
He heard the loud sound of the fire escape latter pulled forward and turned around to greet the face that had molded itself to his heart. Yet half way up her leg appeared to get stuck in one the more rusted steps of the latter, she confirmed this by losing her grip and releasing one the hand that held her and letting out a small screech that had Hellboy instantly up and moving on his feet. He rushed over to Liz and placed his large arm around her own.  
  
"Hold on!" He insisted  
  
She naturally did as she was told and allowed him to pull her upward. And her weight being no problem for his stature he used his tight grip and wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to steady her once her feet hit the ground.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked with obvious concern  
  
As she caught her breath and looked up at him forgetting the danger that left her only moments ago a gentle breeze blew by and forced her hair to blow in front of her face. And her still being in his embrace he silently, without taking his eyes away from hers took a piece of hair and carefully placed it behind her ear.  
  
"Um...yeah I'm alright. Thanks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several seconds that seemed like an unworthy lifetime passed before they each parted and each took a seat on some old box holders nearby.  
  
They sat there in silence before Liz finally decided to be the one to break it.  
  
"There not very accurate..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those pictures of you..." She looked away as she said this. "Your a lot smaller in person."  
  
He just smiled and shook he's head. "So I guess you have heard of me then."  
  
"Well how could I not, you are on almost every tabloid cover at least once a month. And I have to admit I thought you were a promotional gimmick or something."  
  
"Yeah, well everyone around here tries to make it look that way. I suppose most half- demon, half-man need to be kept under wraps."  
  
Liz paused before she continued her integration. "So it's true then, that you...well more or less came from the depths of hell?"  
  
At this question he seemed like he didn't know what to say so he said nothing. And each let the silence pass over them once again.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm the last person who should be making judgments or asking stupid questions..."  
  
He looked up from the stain that his eyes had been focused on and realized he had insulted her during his thinking.  
  
"No. It's all right. I just... You know I can remember when I was little I used to get upset easily because of my fist. And I used to try and break things. Just to get even with everyone around for trying to constantly keep me down. Everybody was afraid of me... Even at one time my own father. It takes me a long time to gain people's trust.  
  
"... I don't want it to be the same with you Liz." He looked over his shoulder to see Liz looking at him intently with one of those gazes that could drive him mad.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." She said. She got up and sat closer to him her eyes never leaving his. She held out her hand and closed her eyes briefly before a small blue flame appeared from her hand just sitting there dancing in the wind.  
  
"It happened when I was eight. I was walking home from school...as usual when some of my...more closed-minded classmates follow me home."  
  
She paused once more before continuing. Hellboy noticed a deep sadness caress her face but still she kept going.  
  
"They trapped me in an alley and began throwing stones at me. The fear...it was so intense. I've never seen hate like that on another human being before."  
  
"The flame just...got out of control..." She closed her hand and the flame disappeared. But she got up quickly and wrapped her arms around her chest walking to the edge of the other side and looking down on the passer-bys below.  
  
Hellboy could tell where this was going, so he quickly arose from his place and joined her. He sat on the ledge and stared at her intently. It was hard to believe something so perfect could have done something so tragic. He placed a confronting hand on her shoulder yet she turned away. But his determination was nothing to be considered lightly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Liz." He said looking up. "It wasn't your fault... It was an accident."  
  
She looked up at him with sad eyes but a weak smile on her lips.   
  
"You have no idea how much I wish I could believe that." She said.  
  
He was about to speak again when a large crash of lightening landed in the distance and cause Liz to jump slightly just barely landing on Hellboy massive chest.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's going to rain pretty soon." He said laughing. But upon doing so the sky broke and rain blasted through the clouds and landing on anything and everything in it's path. Quickly soaking the two people on the west side of the roof.  
  
Liz let out a laugh at the coincidence and replied. "Yeah...I think you may be right there!"  
  
The rain quickly trampled on both of them and in gentlemanly manner Hellboy quickly took off his jacket and placed it over both of their heads. The largeness of the jacket made it easy to cover them both, yet they both didn't really care either way. They just laughed as they made there way back inside and took one last look at each other as they went there separate ways.  
  
"Goodnight red."  
  
"Night Liz."  
  
He took one last look at her soaking wet hair that was sticking to her face before she departed in the dark corner that was her room. He threw the jacket over his shoulder inhaling the sweet scent that she left behind.  
  
He smiled. Maybe having a new member wouldn't be so bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Freak! Hey where you going freak?! Get back here freak!"  
  
They screamed, and taunted her in a cruel fashion. Why did they have to be so mean to her? She had never done anything wrong to them. She had never even showed them an evil glare. So she ran, as fast as she could she didn't even realize where she was going until she reached the south end of town, in the back of an alley way.  
  
"Hey there she is!" One of them screamed when they caught up to her.  
  
"Why did you go runnin' freak? What you don't like us or something?!"  
  
"Please leave me alone..." She whimpered quietly  
  
"Oh look at the freaky baby cry!" Said another coming into her view. They all continued to laugh, that was until the ring leader of the group it seemed picked up a small rock. Liz looked up just in time to witness it hitting her right in the center of her forehead. Several more follow and the tears began to follow from those sad brown little eyes.  
  
Heat roamed throughout her body and sent her arms flying up in an roar. Causing her to drop her things and run toward them  
  
"Help me! Help me!" She screamed as an angry blue flame surfaced from her arms blinding what was left of her vision. She could feel their fear, and it hurt. She was hoping silently, praying that they would run away. Because she couldn't control the hate that was taking over her body.  
  
But it was too late. The screams they had offered her were now coming from their own throats and Liz closed her eyes to avoid the scene of melting flesh in front of her. But soon the screaming stopped but she could hear the sound of glass cracking, breaking, and eventually shattering under the weight of her hate. And then silence...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hellboy could smell the smoke before he even open his door. In fact he saw some sneaking it's way through his door in a faint attempt to warn him about the tragedy that was about to occur next door. He quickly made his way into the hall, just in time to meet his father and Abe rushing down the opposite end of the hall.   
  
"What's going on?" Screamed the older man to his son.  
  
But Hellboy didn't take the time to answer before his shoulder was on the side of the door busting it down with one try. He could barely hear the sound of agents in there pajamas running down the hall asking the same question his father dared to ask. But he only cared about one thing, and that was the sound of crying coming from Liz in the corner. It was obvious she was immune to the large furious blaze in front of him but why she had started the fire scared him even more.  
  
"Liz! Liz can you hear me?!" He screamed over the blue flame.  
  
He moved closer to see something incredibly disturbing: Liz lying there covered in an intense fire her eyes open and a unique, powerful blue. Screaming for help... For someone to help her.  
  
He reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.  
  
"Liz! Liz wake up! Wake up!"  
  
And just as soon as it had started the blaze died quickly and ended almost instantly. The only thing that remained was several very confused people standing in an ashy hallway. And an extremely sad and hysterical women hanging onto a very relieved Hellboy, who was desperate to wipe away every single tear that surfaced from her eyes. 


	5. Somber Situations

Wow guys thanks for all the great reviews. I'm beyond thrilled that you guys are enjoying this fic, it's really getting me to write more. Anyway here's chapter 5 (I know everyone is kind of out of character here, but please bare with me)  
  
Oh and I know this contains pretty much no plot, just sincere mushness! ENJOY!  
  
Several days had passed since Liz's nearly fatal nightmare but she still refused to return to normal life. Everyone around was conveniently worried, and feared the behavior that she had taken up. Anyway hardly anyone ever saw her during eating hours, or even the common room reading or talking with Abe. Hellboy had hardly seen her and she was barely in contact with anyone.  
  
Hellboy longed to talk with her and force her to tell him what had triggered the fire and everything, but Abe was beyond insistent when it came to the subject of interrogating Liz. He practically forbid it, and Hellboy felt as though he was missing out on something important for no apparent reason.  
  
She never even left her room. Actually the damage wasn't as bad as predicted and was fixed within a few hours, yet for some reason she still remained inactive with everyone around the compound. Hellboy couldn't figure it out, I mean after all everyone knew it was an accident and no one blamed her or anything. But during those extremely rare moments when he happened to catch a glimpse of her eyes suggested that she held a lot of guilt over that misadventure And just maybe the one that had caused it.  
  
It was clear she wasn't sleeping. She was cursed by a nightly routine of retreating to the roof, long after everyone was asleep. Hellboy could hear her up there, just sitting up there for hours and he could never figure out what she was doing.  
  
He now understood why his father felt sorry for her. It was clear to him that Liz hadn't always lived the perfect dream life she deserved. If anything it appeared that most of her life had been one bad thing after another just falling into each other like dominos anxious to completely fall.  
  
He didn't want to go up after her. Well of course he did, but the idea of her rejecting him seemed more disappointing than not hearing her voice. Which he had been inclined to do for almost a week now. One night she slammed her door particularly loud and Hellboy was almost certain that it would wake someone else up. But he was incorrect as he learned when he decided to go out into the hall and follow her. He wasn't sure if it was because he had a negative feeling that something not so good was going to happen, or if it was because he couldn't stand to be away from her another minute longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was interesting to watch her get past security so easily. She really did have a way with people, which was probably a good skill to have other than being able to control fire. And with that thought in mind he snuck past security and followed her down a small road that was now deserted by the late hour. He kept his distance and made sure she didn't see him. Wherever she was going, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.  
  
She continued her path down the sidewalk while keeping her head down and her arms to her side in an effort to walk faster. It was clear that wherever she was going she wanted to get there quickly.  
  
Hellboy didn't even notice the graveyard until she passed a large tombstone near the front entrance. But she seemed to walk slower, as though respect was the theme for the scene. And small street lights shone on the those decided resting place. Almost as though they were there so Hellboy could behold Liz's scanning eyes as though she was looking for something.  
  
She walked a little further down the path Before she came to a complete halt, Hellboy was right behind her at this point but she didn't seem to notice anything other than her own breathing as it quickened it's pace and she continued her walk amongst a certain design of grave stones before stopping at one that looked as if it had been placed there recently. She was only there for a spilt moment before she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.  
  
It wasn't long before Hellboy could her weeping. And he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be all right... That she was going to be all right. It just didn't just didn't seem fair that she should have to be in so much pain, he felt for her at that moment.   
  
"Everyone in my life is punished for my lack of control." She said loud enough for him to hear. Apparently he hadn't as quiet as he had hoped. Then again that was something that was hard to do when you were seven foot tall and about as broad as a bus.  
  
So he walked to her and sat on the near end of the gravestone. Kneeing down to reach her height, which was understandably hard to do considering his size, yet he managed and carefully lifted her face to his.  
  
"Listen to me Liz." He stated. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were given your abilities for a reason, you just can't see the beauty in that. God gave you this gift for a purpose, I know it hurts. In fact I can't even imagine what kind of strong person you have to be to handle something like this but the fact is you are...you are Liz without the most resultant soul I have ever seen...and your going to be OK Liz...everything will be OK."  
  
She couldn't take it by this point and completely collapsed in his arms. What from he guessed was from a lack of sleep and proper nutrition. Yet she lifted her head up once again almost stopping her sobs enough to be heard. She wiped her eyes and held out her hand, to which a bright blue flame appeared light the night with it's power.  
  
"But how is anyone ever suppost to forgive me?...I kill everything I touch..."  
  
Hellboy looked at her silently and placed his hand over hers making it obvious once again that he was immune to the fire she held in her palm. The flame was slightly smothered yet didn't go out completely until Liz closed her hand over his.  
  
He wiped away one of the tears after she had closed her eyes to him, and upon doing so she reopened them.  
  
"I'm still here Liz..." He tightened his grip on her hand and moved a little closer. "I will always be here Liz...always"  
  
His efforts were rewarded with the smile he had been dying to see for over a week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He helped her up and she wrapped her arm around his own. And they walked away silently each finding a new sense of peace. And upon walking away Hellboy noticed the name on the gravestone she had thought do much of to grieve over: Leslie Renoa.  
  
Liz explained on their slow walk back that her sister had lived out there so after her death they moved her body to the area.  
  
Yet Liz became grave once more. "At least...what was left of her body."  
  
Hellboy had run out of hope to supply her with so he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean her head against her chest. She sighed deeply and they continued their walk back to the compound. Walking slower than usual, and tried to just enjoy the short time they had together.  
  
After they had reached the facility Hellboy released her from his embrace and walked her to her room. She opened the door and sat on the bed, she seemed to depressed he didn't just want to leave her there. What if she had another episode? This time everyone might not have been so lucky. He stared at her completely fascinated with her face.  
  
"I'll be alright...honestly" she said trying to reassure him. She hated the fact that she had made everyone worry yet the headaches had grown ever steady and she could actually hear Leslie's screams echoing in her ears. And her Mother's crying during the long and overrated funeral.  
  
"Wait!" She said quickly stopping him as he made his way to the door. She didn't know quite how to say it, they had only known each other for a short while. But he seemed to have an obligation toward her safety so maybe he wouldn't mind...  
  
He turned around quickly to the sound of her voice. Questioning her with his eyes.  
  
"Would you...umm...wait with me until I fall asleep?" She didn't believe it at first that her hands were shaking but the thought of him rejecting her scared her more than she would probably ever admit. But she didn't have to wait long for his answer before he just grabbed a slightly charred chair from the corner and placed it near her bed.  
  
"Sure. Besides...not like I have anything better to do anyway." He said trying to make humor of the situation but the fact was he way beyond relieved that she had asked...because even if she hadn't he would have found himself outside her door just listening for her soft, secure breathing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Long after she had fallen asleep he watched her. Her face was toward his and the beauty that lingered in her exulted face made him afraid to blink for fear she would be nothing but a dream and disappear right before his eyes.  
  
Yet eventually he did look away and found himself scanning the room with his eyes.He was boggled with the scene, for all the time she spent there it really was an impersonal, lonely room. He couldn't figure out why she didn't even have so much as a window but he was sure he would bring it up with his father in the morning. He noticed her suitcases in the corner and how hollow the drawers seemed. She hadn't even unpacked? Why was that? As he observed a little more he noticed how very little the room represented her. In fact if he was asked, he never would have guessed that she stayed there at all. It made him sad she didn't feel conformable here. And even as he looked down at her sleeping form she began to toss and turn gently, while a scowl formed on her brow.  
  
He felt bold as he placed his hand on her forehead and wiped away several pieces of hair that dangled in her eyes. Her movements stopped quickly and she settled herself.   
  
If she didn't feel like she belonged...maybe there was something he could do to change that. 


	6. Welcome Home

Last chapter...   
  
*tear*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When day broke the next morning Liz was hardly aware of it. In fact she actually did wake up, but upon doing so she immediately turned over and closed her eyes just picturing the eyes of her innocent victims splurging out of their sockets and them screaming in immense pain before collapsing to the ground begging God to make it stop...  
  
Liz woke with a start And it took her awhile to remember where she was and how she had gotten there, but when she briefly looked around and noticed the large red guy sitting in the chair behind her. His feet up on a drawer and his neck outstretched to his chest, snoring softly she instantly remembered. It was a pleasant sound that entered her ears and made her realized after a short moment that she was smiling. She seemed to be doing that a lot around him lately. And she was more than grateful to him for staying with her all night, she hadn't slept that great in a week and she knew that with him around it would no longer be an issue. Even with the annoying guilt and oncoming nightmares, there was something about him being there that made everything seem less frightening. And his kind words that he had spoken to her earlier echoed through her mind. She smiled again and arose out of her bed...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shortly after Liz had kicked him out of her room and insisted she needed a shower. Hellboy proceeded to his own room to get cleaned up as well. He scratched his head in disbelief at the way she had waken him up. Intentional, if he had to guess. But he couldn't get over his own boldness at his falling asleep. He wasn't planning on it, he simply wanted to rest his eyes for a short time but soon the steady sound of her breathing and the peaceful nature of the atmosphere rocked him into a gentle sleep.  
  
But he was half awake when he heard her get up off that damn mattress. God it was so freaken loud! How could she stand that every day? But he felt her lean down next to him and brush her hand against his cheek. It honestly made him shiver at her touch, yet he longed to feel it again. Luckily for him his wish was granted when she scraped the end of his freshly filed horn with her fingernail. Making what he thought to be a shape eight pattern.  
  
She sighed deeply and leaned ever closer to his face. He could feel his entire body tense up...and honestly he couldn't remember when he had ever been so afraid. She nearly touched his ear with her lips and he could feel her breath trailing up his neck as she came closer...  
  
"I know your awake you know..." She said. "You really should work on not smiling in your sleep"  
  
Damn he though to himself. "Actually Liz I believe your the one who woke me up in the first place..." He said eyes still closed.  
  
"And how can you live with that mattress? I'm pretty sure it would drive me crazy!" He opened his eyes to see Liz smiling at him seeming happier and more refreshed than the precious evening. And he had to admit, it was without a doubt a welcome change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And good old predictable Abe was there the moment he walked into his room ready to tease and pry as though the situation was any of his business. Yet his cloud was high so he decided to share some of the (less personal) details with his optimistic friend. Abe was clearly impressed as he confessed the story to his friend.  
  
"Well, I must say this is a pleasant surprise I hope Liz will begin feeling better now that the two of you..." He paused for a moment before he simply looked at Hellboy and nodding slowly with an friendly smile said... "Oh yes I see now..." He laughed slighted but suddenly stopped her he noticed Red as Liz had as affectionately called him glaring back at him with annoyance blazing in his eyes.   
  
But Hellboy stayed mad for about a split second before he just shrugged it off. Which naturally surprised Abe even more than before because it was so unlike his natural character. Yet Hellboy knew these things weren't worth fighting over...Abe always knew everything eventually anyway. Besides he wanted to still be thinking about those eyes greeting him first thing in the morning.  
  
Across the room a certain merman replied with a inaudible whisper... "Wow...and who says change doesn't come suddenly?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Asked Liz as she roamed the darkness that the blindfold insisted of her.  
  
She couldn't really see anything, and frankly she didn't care all that much. Over the last few days she had been feeling particularly well founded. She actually saw herself more often eating more meals and spending more time outside. Enjoying the fresh air that she was beginning to think she deserved. Life had taken a beautiful turn, and brought the promise of hope. The nightmares had almost subsided altogether and she found her growing more positive everyday.  
  
He had done that for her. She knew this truth all too well. And it wasn't just him but the help and constant support of her fellow teammates that had helped her save herself. And she couldn't have been more grateful toward each and every one of them.  
  
"...A little corruption would be appreciated here!" Said Red as he led her through the maze of halls and people. Nearby a smiling professor Broom and Abe were trying to keep their laugher under control and were following the couple as silently as possible although Liz could smell the faint scent of rotten egg left over and could hear the light tapping of the old man's cane as they continued down the hall.  
  
Liz thought it sweet when Red had taken her out for coffee. They enjoyed it on the roof top with the lovely late fall weather. He never told anyone how amazing she looked at that moment when she took off her matching scarf and hat letting the wind and mangled leaves of every color flow all around her. She closed her eyes and faced the sun letting the warmth flow through her like a goddess of some sort.   
  
She was incredible he knew that much. He also knew at that moment that he would do anything to protect her. And that as long as he was around nothing bad would ever happen to her. Ever. He didn't want disturb her but he simply couldn't resist and the temptation and snuck up behind her and nearly cause her to fall over the edge and cause a playful scream to produce from her throat. And forcing her to wrap her arms around neck and nearly pull him down with her.  
  
They spent practically the entire day up there playing cards, talking, or just at times enjoying the humble silence that they each admired so much. But about half way through the day some odd trucks pulled up in front of the building and several people in uniforms fell out. When Liz attempted to read the logo on the side of the truck Hellboy pulled her away and changed the subject insisting they play another game of goldfish  
  
"Eight out of nine." He retreated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A very long time later he realized her from the rooftop but to her dismay slipped behind her once again and placed the blindfold over her eyes. And reviled her had a surprise for her. She was too tiered to argue so she complied but not without lots of complaining along the way.  
  
And upon reaching their destination she felt a doorknob in her gut when Hellboy briefly lost his balance and tripped once again showing how incredibly 'graceful' he could be. But luckily they were where they needed to be and she heard a door opening in front of her follow by some whispering and a brief reminder of just how impatient she could be.  
  
But when she felt Red gently taking off the blindfold and whispering in her ear saying "I hope you like it..." All was forgotten. Because she opened her eyes to possibly the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life, a small bulletin board just waiting to be filled by something was to her right, a freshly painted dresser with a matching chair and wall mirror was placed to her left. And straight in front of her...the most beautiful sight she had ever seen was the brand new window with trim that matched the dresser and backboard of the rest of the room.  
  
She turned around and witnessed three smiling guys just waiting for her response. And they didn't have to wait long before she jumped into each of their arms thanking them generously. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. It just wasn't the room itself...it was her room. A place to really call her own, and it more overwhelming then she could have ever imagined. Which she proved as she slowly stepped inside and ran her fingers over the glass that now reflected a rainbow color from the sunset.  
  
...It was fantastic She could feel tears spring to her eyes, yet she felt it was useless to cover them...besides she was with her family...and she knew they didn't mind.  
  
"Maybe we should leave her alone for a little while." Suggested Abe to his comrades. The Professor wholeheartedly agreed and the two left encouraging Hellboy to follow after them. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off Liz as she surveyed the room.  
  
He smiled. Yeah he decided having a another member isn't such a bad thing after all he decided. He gently closed the door but Liz stopped him before he could finish.  
  
"Red!" She said running over to him  
  
"Thank you..." She hugged him, harder than the others he had suspected. And with that he left her to her room. Her room...the idea rang in her ears as she sat down on a more conforting mattress than she ever though possible. She turned back to the bulletin board that just begged to have something hanging on it...  
  
Maybe she would take up photography? Pictures would be a nice addition to the place. She didn't really think about it much longer before she started the grueling process of unpacking...and all she knew at that moment was that it was really great to be home.  
  
THE END!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey done and done everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm fixing on writing a sequel here so let me know if you have any ideas... And I'm actually thinking the next one will have a plot...! 


End file.
